Do dreams come true?
by Never-strike-twice
Summary: Head Girl Lily Evans wakes up from a dream about Head Boy, James Potter, confused about her feelings, but running out of reasons to stay away. Oneshot. Please read and review!


I woke up with a start from a dream too full of hazel eyes and purposely messed up hair, my breathing heavy. _This is weird, _I thought, fidgeting uncomfortably in my sweaty pyjamas. I had been having dreams like this for around a week now. Maybe a bit more than a week. Okay, quite a lot more than a week, to be honest. But still – there was no way they could mean anything. I _did not_ fancy James Potter.

I checked the clock next to my bed. It was still early – far too early to get up, really. But I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep now. Light was filtering through my curtains, and I cursed the Hogwarts colour scheme which allowed for such pale shades. Distracting myself with pointless thoughts like these helped to rid me of all memory of my confusing dream.

Since sleep was impossible, I decided I might as well budge. So I grabbed the first clothes that came to hand and pulled them on, cleaning my hair with a spell and tying it into a messy ponytail.

I slipped down the stairs from my bedroom into the common room that I shared with the Head Boy. A certain James Potter. I practically tiptoed into the room, praying that he hadn't decided to have an early morning as well. The common room was empty – it looked like I was in luck today. I collapsed into my favourite armchair and curled up, wishing I had thought to bring a blanket from my room. It was cold, and the fire wasn't lit. I guessed it was just a bit unnecessary at five o'clock on a Sunday morning. Finally, having made myself relatively comfortable, I began to attempt to put my thoughts in order.

James and I had agreed to be civil at the beginning of the year, just because we had to work together as Heads, and live in such close quarters. But during the last few months a real friendship had begun to develop between us, despite our past differences. We got on surprisingly well, given that we had spent the previous six years fighting. But as far as I was concerned, dating was out of the question.

Sure, James made a good friend, but he was a long way from brilliant when it came to relationships. He was hardly ever with one girl for more than a week, and sometimes he seemed nearly as bad as his best friend, Sirius Black. Unfortunately, just like Black, he was attractive enough to get away with whatever he liked – girls would still be queuing up for him. There was no way that I would join that queue. I was _Lily Evans_! I had brains and guts and basically everything I needed. I did not need James Potter.

"Lily?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. James plonked himself down on the chair next to mine. He looked as tired as I felt. His hair was even more tousled than usual, and his hazel eyes were red-tinged around the edges. I realised suddenly that he was staring at me as intensely as I had been staring at him, and I had cause to wish that the first clothes that came to hand had been anything other than a tank top and shorts.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked.

'_Because I just had a dream about you and now I'm confused about what to feel'_ I thought.

"Dreams," I replied, "You?"

"Thinking."

"Tends to be a good idea." He grinned, but the smile slid off his face almost instantly. Something was really eating at him.

"What's up?" I asked. For a moment I thought he wasn't going to reply. But Then:

"Lily, I can't take this anymore. I know you said you said that just want to be friends but won't you please go out with me?"

I looked into his eyes, and I began to cry. It was silly really. I didn't even know why I was crying. He didn't ask. He just hugged me, pulling my face to his chest. I let my head fall further into his arms, sniffing and trying to control my sobs.

"Please don't ask me that," I choked out.

"But why not?" He asked, his voice desperate.

"Because I'm running out of reasons to say no." It just came out of my mouth. I had no idea where it came from, and yet it expressed what I was feeling so perfectly that it made me sob harder.

My tears stopped abruptly as I felt James' mouth, startlingly soft against mine.

"Then don't," he whispered into my lips.

In a moment, I would say yes properly. But right now, I was engaged in the important and serious business of kissing him back.

**I hope you enjoyed this! Please, please, please review!**


End file.
